<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>敬英 - Sinful by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805503">敬英 - Sinful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream'>Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2016/4/14</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>敬英 - Sinful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>死亡就像黑洞一樣。<br/>
天祥院英智一直以來看著它沉默地佇立在身邊，張開爪牙，耐心地等待著吞噬生命的時刻。<br/>
對於他來說，死亡並不讓人感到悲傷，體弱多病的他，自小就順從地接受了死亡的存在，而且對於它近在身邊這一事了然於心，只是他與大部分的人一樣，面對這種無法抵抗的力量，發自內心地感到恐懼。<br/>
他總是在沉浸著悲哀氣氛的葬禮上遇見敬人，但是對於這個戴著眼鏡、從小就不苟言笑的同齡人，他從沒有討厭過。只是年幼時的英智怎麼也不會想到，敬人會是在病床前陪伴他最久的人。身邊的人來了又去，沒有人會為他停留半步，只有敬人願意留在他的身邊，以自己的和其他人完全不同、絲毫不溫柔的方式關心著他。他們逐漸成為了無話不談的好友，就連葬禮要建成一座巨大金字塔這樣的笑話，他們也能一起笑著討論。<br/>
然而等到稍稍長大，真正理解生命的脆弱和死亡的沉重時，這樣的黑色幽默他再也笑不出來了，相反地，談起死亡，他的心裡總是不免泛起寒氣。即使敬人陪在他的病床前，他也無法在愉快地大笑出來。褪去笑容，恢復到目無表情的他，不過是一具毫無生氣的人偶。<br/>
他低下頭，目光落在自己的雙手上，入院以來上面一直佈滿新舊的針孔，蒼白而猙獰。<br/>
“敬人，我還要在這裡多久？”<br/>
“我不清楚，這個你要去問醫生。”<br/>
“我討厭吃藥，也不喜歡病院的飯食。”<br/>
“別說這麼任性的話，既然身體差到要住院了就老實一點，等出院了再……”<br/>
說著說著，敬人忽然發出驚訝的叫聲。英智的臉上還是一副木然，不知什麼時候卻多了兩行眼淚。敬人驚得連自己想要說什麼都忘記了，下意識地想去安慰他，但是又不知道應該怎麼辦，手忙腳亂了半天才想起去拿紙巾，笨拙地想擦去他臉上的淚水。<br/>
“敬人……我……不想死……”<br/>
英智哽咽地說完這句話，就陷入了嚎啕大哭的狀態中，恐懼和傷心讓他的情緒過於激動，緊接而來的就是慣常的劇烈咳嗽。他咳得撕心裂肺，像老人一樣佝僂著身子，筋疲力盡地邊流淚邊喘氣。你不會死的，我會陪在你身邊的。頭上傳來敬人緊張的聲音，所說的話他聽得清清楚楚，可是他再也沒有回答的力氣，像墜入深淵一樣，倒在敬人肩上閉上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他又睜開了眼睛。<br/>
眼前是熟悉的病房的天花板，不消一秒鐘英智便從夢境的回憶回到了現實。心跳正常，也沒有頭暈，體內還殘留著沉重的疲勞感，但比起不能動彈的狀態好得多。他扭過頭，看見兒時玩伴坐在病床旁邊的身影，便露出一個笑容，以示自己狀態不錯。依稀記得喧嘩祭最後一場表演後，體力不支的他直接倒下了，等恢復意識以後已經身在病房。每次自己倒下被送入院以後，醒來總會看見敬人陪伴在身旁，只是看見他的身影，已經讓英智人有安心的感覺。<br/>
“感覺怎麼樣了？”<br/>
“還好，做了一個很久以前的夢。”<br/>
敬人推了下眼鏡，鏡片下的眼神明顯流露出不悅。<br/>
“最近你實在是太胡鬧了，明明自己身體不在狀態，還要連續幾天進行表演，表演完也是馬上倒下了，上次的喧嘩祭也是，竟然用解散組合的手段來強迫我出來和你對戰，就算是任性也要有個限度吧？再有下次的話，我就不會再聽你說的任何話直接把你送回家，讓你的家人好好看管你了。”<br/>
“哈哈，我就知道醒來以後不到五分鐘，敬人就要向我說教了。不過非要說的話，還是讓敬人的說教給我充當催眠曲，陪伴我入睡吧。”<br/>
英智輕鬆地笑了起來，聽出了他話中的愉快，敬人只能搖搖頭，露出無奈的表情。<br/>
“說教就留著等到你身體好一點的時候吧，如果沒精神的話還是快點休息好了，我這邊還有許多事情要完成，就先回去了。”<br/>
他站起身來，就要轉身離開。英智知道他正要趕回學院去，最近各種官方和非官方的比賽排滿了日程，沒有會長在的學生會裡，最大的重任自然地落在副會長身上。 “再多陪我一會也可以吧”或是“有空來看看我可以嗎”等等挽留的話差點脫口而出，被他忍在了心裡，小心藏好內心的不安，再換上一副完美的笑容。<br/>
“不用擔心我的，敬人，再見啦。”<br/>
敬人鏡片下的眼睛飛快地掃了英智一眼，然後他轉身，簡短地道了一句再見，隨即離開了病房。在短短的一瞬間，看見敬人的表情，英智就知道自己沒有成功瞞住他。長年的相處讓他們太熟悉彼此，看來也不一定是好事。<br/>
他任由自己倒在床上，開始到出院為止的漫長的倒計時。</p><p> </p><p>日出代表生命又迎來新的一天，日落則是一天的結束，從日出到日落，這個倒計時長得似乎沒有終結。<br/>
從醫生含糊的話中，英智猜測自己這次入院大概要維持一段不短的時間，或許真的是前段時間過度消耗體力帶來的結果。躺在病床上的他，只能從來探訪的桃李和弓弦口中聽說最近學院發生的大大小小的事情和比試，還有那位轉校生給學院所帶來的變化，想象著這時在奔波忙碌的敬人，為了自己所深愛的夢之咲學園而努力，他才會露出少許笑容。<br/>
有時他覺得自己只是一副皮囊，倚靠著儀器和藥物維繫性命，如果是這樣的話，他寧願自己的腦袋也像氣球一樣空空如也，但是各種不必要的煩惱就像氣球裡的空氣一樣，佔據了他的全部思考。<br/>
他開始陷入一種漫長的灰色的情緒中，漸漸把自己關在病房中，話語越來越少，就連來探望他的桃李也拒而不見。<br/>
在數著點滴瓶中水滴發呆的日子裡，窗外的樹葉慢慢從枯黃到凋落，忙碌的敬人始終沒有來過病院探望他，單調而漫長的入院生活中，象徵一年尾聲的寒冬不知不覺已經來臨。</p><p> </p><p>要下雪了。在電視上得知這個消息時，嚼著淡而無味的醫院飯食，英智的眼睛閃爍了一下。<br/>
在不久後某個異常寒冷的晚上，雪果然下了起來。<br/>
等到病房終於只剩下他一人時，英智悄悄地從病床上下來，穿過走廊，躲開夜晚護士的眼睛，走到他經常去散步的病院的平台。<br/>
一推開大門，迎面而來的是凛冽的寒風，意料之中的寒冷讓他還是忍不住打了個寒顫，即使如此，一種類似於兒時偷偷溜出家去玩耍的感覺仍然讓他興奮不已。英智捂緊身上稍嫌單薄的外套，走到飄雪之中，享受著寒冷的寂靜。雪已經下了不久，把地面覆蓋上乾淨而死寂的白色。<br/>
沒有手套，也沒有圍巾，熱量伴隨著身體的一部分知覺飛速從皮膚表面消失在零度以下的空氣中。以自己的身體狀況，留在這樣的嚴寒中或許真的有性命危險。如果敬人在的話，估計又要——<br/>
“英智！”<br/>
背後的大門被打開，伴隨著突然出現的呼喊聲，若不是英智轉頭看見敬人的身影，他險些以為這是低溫產生的錯覺。一段時間不見的敬人急匆匆地向英智走去，或許是真的動怒了，臉上少有地露出了生氣的表情，他的大衣下是學校制服，想必是在學校留到了這個時間。<br/>
“找了你好久了，你怎麼會在這裡！”<br/>
英智不回答他，抬頭看向天空，有雪花落在他的臉上，已經沒有多少冰冷的感覺。<br/>
“又是一段時間不見了，敬人……你看，今年下的第一場雪呢，真好看。”<br/>
“你……醫生都向我叮囑了你的身體情況有多差，你是一點自覺都沒有嗎？下雪的時候在室外穿得這麼單薄，是不要命了嗎？！”<br/>
“就當作我是像以前那樣，偷偷跑出來玩耍吧。而且這還是第一次，我和敬人一起看雪吧？說教那些就先放到後面，敬人，能和我一起看會雪嗎？”<br/>
敬人看向英智的表情像是又生氣又苦澀，過了一會，他一言不發地脫下自己的大衣披在英智身上。<br/>
“可以，不過只能看一會，否則的話恐怕你這個冬天都只能乖乖在醫院裡度過了。”<br/>
得到他不情不願的允許，英智滿足地笑了，瞇起淺藍色的眼睛，這副孩童一樣天真無邪的表情只換來了敬人重重的一聲歎氣。<br/>
“你總是那樣一副任性妄為的樣子，等你出了院以後，對著你好好說教一天也不為過。”<br/>
“哈哈，想象起來也是讓人開心的事。我呢，在入院的這段時間裡寂寞得不行，就連敬人的說教也是懷念得不得了。又寂寞又害怕，都忍不住開始胡思亂想了。很可笑吧，明明現在的我已經得到了這麼多的幸福，卻還是患得患失，害怕失去擁有的一切。”<br/>
英智又笑了出來，呼出的白氣無聲無息地消失在冰冷的空氣中，今天他的話比以前更滔滔不絕，仿佛想要吐出所有的心聲一樣，儘管說完了這番話，他就感到了暈眩，不得不深深吸了一口氣。站在雪中經過了不過十分鐘，他的身體事實上已經快到了極限。<br/>
“……”<br/>
“儘管我是一直以來依賴著別人，吞噬他人的夢想活到現在的貪婪的怪物，就連敬人的……”<br/>
“……英智。”<br/>
敬人打斷了英智的話，用銳利的眼神直視他的兒時玩伴。<br/>
“我還是一樣，從來不覺得有被你奪走過什麼，你也不需要有任何介意，我做的任何事都是由自己的意志決定的，與他人無關，僅僅是因為我想這麼做而已。”<br/>
和以前冗長的說教不一樣，他的話語簡單而銳利。對他們來說，有時短短的話語已經能代表一切。英智的笑容黯淡了一秒。<br/>
“是嗎……那我想說，我想拜託敬人的只有唯一一件事，就是當我不在以後，完成我最後的心願，為我辦一場盛大的葬禮吧，像金字塔那樣的。”<br/>
“……就算你是在開玩笑也好，那種話就不要再說了，我們也不是小孩子了。”<br/>
敬人用生硬的語氣說完，稍稍移開了視線，本來已經不悅的表情更加陰沉了。明知道他不願意談論這樣的事，英智仍然特意提出這個話題，結果就是他們像以前一樣，一開始說話沒多久就快要吵架。<br/>
“我可沒有在開玩笑，敬人。我不想讓敬人為了我做那麼多不必要的事，即使是因為擔心我、為了我好……我不想成為你的負擔，即使你說我任性也好。”<br/>
敬人一時沒有說話，凝視著英智的眼睛。<br/>
隔著簌簌落下的雪，他們暫時無言地互相對視。<br/>
“是啊……你確實是太任性了，任性得無可救藥。”<br/>
“這種事敬人不是早就知道了嗎？我們也認識了這麼多年，彼此已經熟悉到快有點膩味了吧。那為什麼，敬人總是包容我的任性呢？如果只是因為同情我所以處處讓著我的話，我會生氣的。”<br/>
他看向陷入了沉默的敬人，看出對方眼神中的苦苦掙扎和動搖。拋開背景、地位、偶像的身份、皇帝的稱呼，一切外在的因素，他們兩人作為從小到大的玩伴，保護與被保護者，現在在英智的努力下，變成了對等的朋友身份，但對於區別於朋友以外另一種長久以來的感情，他想要去確認。<br/>
“那只是因為，我想要這麼做，僅此而已。”<br/>
過了不知有多久，英智終於等來了這句打破沉默的話語。除了這句話，他還得到了作為答案的一個吻。在他們身邊，純白的雪花無聲地紛紛揚揚落下，呼吸的熱氣交纏著，連同他與他的體溫一起，漸漸模糊了邊界，融化為一體。</p><p> </p><p>“冬天過了以後，你就可以不用這樣經常出入醫院了吧。”<br/>
辦妥了退院手續，敬人慣例地來迎接他出院。自從那天晚上溜出去看雪以後，英智不得不在床上躺了半天，為此他又額外被敬人多說教了一天，作為不好好愛惜自己身體的教訓。<br/>
只是那天晚上發生的事情，留在他的記憶裡像一場奇妙而溫柔的夢境。<br/>
“學生會的工作不要緊嗎？”<br/>
“弓弦和真緒還是可以信賴的，而且桃李最近也逐漸勤奮起來了，交給他們應該也沒問題的。再說我不看緊你一點的話，你又不知道要做出什麼事了。”<br/>
“難得聽見敬人說要放下手上的工作，太陽是要從西邊升起了嗎？”<br/>
對於英智的戲謔不予置評，敬人只是搖搖頭，拿起早已收拾好的行李，把英智的大衣遞給了他。<br/>
“隨便你怎麼說都好，前段時間學生會的事是比較忙，不過現在已經好多了。總之，出院以後這段時間裡，我可會把你盯得緊更一點了。”<br/>
“那，敬人可要小心偶爾我會溜出去玩囉？”<br/>
“真是無可救藥……總之，不管你跑到哪裡都好，我會在你身邊的。”<br/>
英智的手不動了。依稀記得，當年在自己的病床前，年幼的敬人也說過一樣的話。<br/>
我會在你身邊的。<br/>
簡單的一句話，沒想到會是從小時候到現在，一直由他履行著的承諾。<br/>
“英智？”<br/>
看見對方出了神，敬人擔心地低下頭去觀察他的臉色，英智只是笑著搖搖頭，示意敬人不用擔心。<br/>
“走吧。”<br/>
他接過敬人手中的大衣穿上，便緊隨著走出了病房，然後在敬人看不見的角度，悄悄擦了下眼角。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>